


A Simple Cliché

by puppydeanandjen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppydeanandjen/pseuds/puppydeanandjen
Summary: Because love is one emotional whirlwind





	A Simple Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I had this fic just sitting around for a while as I kind of lost interest in it. I might come back to it as I have 2 more chapters that I've planned, but haven't written. This fic is inspired by the song, Cliché, by mxmtoon. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Once he stepped into the waiting room, Jensen knew it was too late for him. Because behind the door sat a single man- sitting in one of the many empty chairs surrounding the blank walls of the silent room- that would sweep him off his feet.

The stranger stares intently at the novel in his large hands, pursuing his lips as his eyebrows furrow. He seems to be in his early 20s, pale, clear skin and lush, pinkish lips. Shaggy, roasted coffee hair with a tint of ash brown accompanied by a fringe that runs across the top of his thin eyebrows.

_He’s stunning._

A sharp thunk noise alerts the unknown man, tearing his eyes away from the novel to lock onto Jensen. Alluring hazel eyes meet his own and his back instinctively stiffened. A gigantic grin stretches across the handsome stranger’s face, showing his pearly white teeth, as he stands to feet.

_He’s tall._

As the man takes a step forward, tilting his head curiously, Jensen feels his breath being taken away. He couldn’t move as the stranger approaches him, standing only a foot away from him, which made their height difference even more obvious. His heart is pounding in his ears and his brain seems to have stopped processing any type of logic. He could only thank his years of acting experience for the straight face that he’s holding.

“Hey,” the man says with a smooth, higher-pitched voice which shouldn’t sound like music to Jensen’s ears.

“Hello,” he spurts out as he stares into the male’s eyes; a shy smirk adoring Jensen’s face. The handsome man’s hand lifts upward in front of him, still grinning brightly like he is meeting an old friend and not a complete stranger.

“I’m Jared. Jared Padalecki. What’s your name?”

He stares at the man for a second as he slowly tries to collect his thoughts. It takes him a minute to realize what the man had said and Jensen ends up grabbing firmly onto Jared’s hand, feeling a tinge of electricity run through him.

“Jensen. Jensen Ackles,” he responds as confidently as he could at the moment and he thinks that Jared’s smile had just gotten wider. He thinks that his heart might’ve skipped a beat.

“Nice to meet you, Jensen”

Familiar butterflies erupt from his stomach as his heart does a somersault. He wanted to erase himself from Jared’s beautiful eyes gazing at him, making every inch of his body heat up. He wants to just disappear right now.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Jared”

Jensen thinks that he might die.

\---

Waiting to be called for their audition, Jared and Jensen start chatting with each other, realizing that they have more in common than they once thought. They are both Texas boys with a love for country music, the Cowboys, and, of course, acting.

The two of them seem to click together like Legos.

Jensen finds himself drowning into a bottomless pit as they continue to talk- Jared doing most of the talking, while Jensen listens to him. They’ve gone on multiple tangents with Jared now describing a prank he had pulled on one of the cast members of Gilmore Girls. Jensen clings to every single word that falls from Jared’s mouth, finding delight in the cheery voice accompanied by the large grin that causes the corners of Jared’s eyes to crinkling upward.

He gets so lost in Jared that he almost forgets the reason why he’s here.

A couple hours later, their conversation is put into a halt as they are called to perform in front of many important executives of the Warner Brothers and all of the sudden fear begins to grow in the pits of Jensen’s stomach. He feels queasy as he walks down the hallways, but then his eyes travel to Jared, who is obviously emulating the same kind of panic as he has, and that calms him down. He isn’t going to let anxiety overcome his confidence in his skills and it’s not going to ruin the spectacular performance he knows they’ll do.

Jensen gives a hard pat on Jared’s back as he shows off a reassuring smile. Jared’s eyes seem to widen slightly before smiling back.

Both of them pour their soul into acting the scene that is given to them, putting every skill they’ve acquired over time. It’s simple for them as the trust these characters have for each, flows through them as well.

It isn’t until the day after that the pair of actors are awarded the role of Sam and Dean. As brothers.

Jared’s the first to snap out of his shock, grinning brightly like a ray of sunshine. The corner of his eyes crinkles upward as his eyes shine with joy. Jensen’s heart beats faster once again as Jared wraps his arms around him into a giant bear hug. Happiness rushes through Jensen as he mimics the smile plastered onto Jared’s face.

And Jensen continues to fall deeper into the pit he doesn’t think he can pull himself out of.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback, Comments, and Kudos are always appreciated. Message me on my twitter, if you would like, which is linked [here](https://twitter.com/FantasyLoey). I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
